


Teacher's Pet

by romanticalgirl



Series: Close to Me [2]
Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 22:22:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 6/27/02</p>
    </blockquote>





	Teacher's Pet

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 6/27/02

Pacey sank down into his seat, glancing around the darkened theater. He could make out the back of Dawson's head, leaning in toward Jen. Joey sat a few rows behind them, glaring daggers in their direction as she ignored the catty comments coming from Nellie Olsen and her gang of idiots right behind her.

"Is this seat taken?" 

He looked up at the voice, his eyes wide as he shook his head. Licking his dry lips, he cleared his throat quietly. "No." 

Tamara smiled at him as she sat next to him, turning her attention to the screen as soon as she was settled. Pacey started to say something as the lights went out and the screen flickered. She tapped him on his knee then raised her finger to his lips. "Shhh." 

He nodded, swallowed hard and forced his eyes to the front of the theater, glancing around quickly to see if anyone was looking in their direction. Dawson was caught up in the movie already, whispering to Jen as the opening credits started to roll. She was half looking at the screen, half at him, a small smile of amusement lighting up her face. 

Joey looked lost, alone without Dawson by her side. Nellie leaned forward and whispered something to her, earning her a sharp response from Joey's middle finger. He snickered under his breath, the sound halted at the sudden pressure on his knee. 

"Why aren't you down there with your friends?" She breathed the words, not even loud enough to be whispers, in his ear. Her hand squeezed him lightly, her fingers branding the bare skin just below the hem of his shorts. 

"Jen and Dawson are on a date," he mumbled back as her hand slid higher, pushing the material up as she brushed his inner thigh. "Joey's" his voice caught as she stopped, her hand simply caressing his skin, her fingers moving in small circles. "Miss" 

"Tamara," she reminded him gently. 

He nodded as she leaned back in her seat, her hand leaving his skin burning as she pulled away. She turned back to the screen and he closed his eyes, trying to will away his throbbing erection. His head rested on the back wall, the soft velour of the curtain covering the soundproofing grasping at his short hair. 

Opening his eyes, he looked out at the rest of the theater, watching as Dawson leaned in to kiss Jen, watching Joey turn her gaze toward the opposite wall. Watching Nellie slip off her chair and sink down onto the floor between the legs of the guy beside her. Watching others start making out, start touching and kissing until the moaning in the audience seemed to drown out the soundtrack. 

He shifted in his seat, his erection growing uncomfortable as it strained against his shorts. He was about to move again when she moved at his side, her arm easing over the rest that separated their chairs and settling back on his thigh, higher this time. 

His own moan was lost somewhere in the midst of the echoing theater as her hand slid up, over the khaki material to his zipper. She kept her eyes on the screen as she guided it down, smiling slightly as his shaking hand moved above hers and popped open the top button. 

Her fingertips found the gathered moisture on his boxers, rubbing it lightly before freeing his cock easily. Pacey swallowed hard, eyes glued to the screen as her hand curled around him, not moving. 

She swept her thumb over the head of his cock, then released him, raising her hand to her mouth. He turned his head in time to see her thumb slide between her lips invitingly. She sucked on it and he stopped breathing as she eased it out of her mouth, her tongue chasing it and giving her thumb one last, lazy lick. 

He relished the warmth as her hand wrapped around him again, sliding down the length of his cock. A quiet whimper escaped him and he bent his head back once more, his eyes closing on their own as he shut out everything but the slow, easy motion of her hand. 

"Pacey," her voice was in his ear again, shivering down his spine. He nodded, barely capable of the easy motion as she increased her rhythm, her hand moving along his cock faster, the pressure stronger, building. 

"I'm going to let you go," she paused as he whimpered, his nod turning into a rapid denial. "And I'm going to leave." 

"No," he panted softly, his hand closing around hers as she stroked him. 

"And I want you to follow me." 

He nodded instinctively and released her hand, struggling to adjust his shorts as she stood up, the sweep of her skirt brushing his arm. He waited until she'd left the theater to follow, just in case anyone turned around and saw them, hurrying the few steps to the doors. 

The lobby was empty, the popcorn in the concession stand bouncing as two of the workers fucked against the machine. He glanced around for her, his gaze moving to the door leading to the projection room as it swung open, revealing her light blue dress in the dim light. 

He followed her into the dark stairwell, pressing her into the wall as he kissed her. The carpeted walls cushioned their landing, the railing forcing her hips out toward his as he slipped between her legs. She moaned at the hard press of his cock, her flimsy dress doing little to keep the pulsing heat from pounding against her skin. 

"You're killing me," he moaned into her mouth, his tongue slipping between her willing lips. She responded with her hands, snaking them between their bodies to unfasten his shorts once again. They fell to the floor and she eased his boxers over his cock and ass, letting them drop as well. 

The frigid air conditioning felt good against his overheated skin as she pushed him away. He stumbled slightly, moving up the steps to gain his balance before sinking down onto them as she knelt at his feet. 

"You were a virgin at the ruins, Pacey." 

He nodded although it wasn't a question, mesmerized by the soft color of her eyes. "Yes." 

Her hands grasped his ankles and spread his legs, smiling as his eyes darkened, unsure and then uncaring as her hands caressed his legs. Her palms were smooth against the rough, dark hairs as they ran along his shins up to his knees then back down before making their way up again, her whole body following this time as she crept higher. 

"There are still a lot of things I haven't shown you." Her thumbs brushed his inner thighs as she leaned forward, her hair cascading around his erection as she pressed her lips to the soft skin at the top of his thigh. "Still a lot you have to learn." 

Pacey groaned as her tongue swept over the skin, the sound turning to an unsteady whimper as she trailed kisses along his lower stomach until she reached the thick shaft of his cock. "Tamara" 

Her hand curved around him, holding him loosely as she licked her lips, the tip of her tongue moving over the bead of moisture gathered at the head. "Shut up, Pacey." 

He did as she asked, the only sound in the quiet stairwell his thick exhalation of breath as she slid his cock into her mouth, her lips stroking his flesh. Pacey reached out blindly, grabbing for the railing above him. 

Her head moved slowly, sensation threading its way through his body. He watched her, his eyes adjusting to the lack of light enough to see her moving, the soft gold of her hair against his tanned skin, the flash of red of her lips as she pulled back, the force and feel of her mouth focused on the tip of his cock. 

Pacey gasped at the soft suction, his head lolling backwards, breaking his view of her as her mouth moved downwards, accompanied by the hard pressure of her hand as it wrapped around the base of his cock. He released the railing and fell back against the stairs, moaning as she sped up her rhythm, her body shifting closer to his. 

Her free hand slid under his shirt, feeling the dark triangle of hair on his lower stomach before moving up to the smooth skin of his chest, her fingernails scraping over his hard nipples. He arched off the carpeted steps, his hips jutting forward as he lost control, his orgasm seemingly pulled out of him by the tight suction around the tip of his cock. 

Her tongue stroked the ridge of the head, pushing against the vein that ran along the underside of his cock, her mouth constricting around him as she swallowed, the sensation forcing his hips forward once more. After a few moments, she stopped moving and pulled away, her eyes meeting his. "Are you all right, Pacey?" 

He nodded, managing to sit up by holding onto the wall. "Yes." 

"You're sure?" She stood and held out a hand to him, not bothering to hide her smile as he took it, his own hands shaking, his legs trembling as she helped pull him to his feet. He released her, leaning against the wall as he reached down and grabbed his boxers and shorts. 

His eyes were dark as he fastened his fly, watching her hotly. "Yes, Miss Jacobs." 

"Good." She moved against him, her body warm and soft against his. "You should probably get back to your movie." 

"My parents think I'm spending the night at Dawson's house." 

She traced his lower lip with her finger, her eyes watching as his lips parted. "And is Dawson aware of this?" 

He smiled as he shook his head. "No, Miss Jacobs." 

"You're a very fast learner, Pacey." 

"I try."


End file.
